Bird Cage
by Kaoru Gal
Summary: Edward Elric had seen hell before he had even met the sin who called himself Envy.  This event would become just another nightmare that would haunt his dreams.  Just another feather plucked from his crippled wings. EnvyxEd oneshot rape lemon language yaoi


**Bird Cage**

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA…if I did then…well…

Jessie: Oh geez…

Joh: -Frowning- There's something wrong with my wrists…I can't feel anything there…

Jessie: Huh?

Joh: I only just noticed but both my wrists are all scaly and itchy and numb! -freaks out-

Jessie: I'm sure it's no big deal. –Smiles-

Joh: I hope so.

Note: Normally I base my stories on the manga rather than the anime…but I read FMA a really long time ago on the Internet and can't remember shit about it. I still remember the anime so I'll be basing it off that instead.

Warnings: Non-con (rape), Yaoi, language, violence, major angst

0o0o0oo0

Dazed amber eyes blinked open as the small blonde came to. He stared up at the low ceiling, a small frown twisting his full lips downwards. His first thought upon awakening was: _Ow. _

His head throbbed steadily and a sharp pain down his leg and hips warned him that his flesh leg might be broken.

His second thought (one that caused much panic) was something along the lines of: _Where the hell am I?_

The room he was in was small and had no windows. A small wooden door was in the corner with an old fashioned keyhole. It was then that Edward realized he was lying on an old bed in a _very _uncomfortable position. His left hand was tied to the iron bedpost and his other…apparently wasn't working.

Edward struggled to lift his automail limb but it didn't even twitch. He closed his eyes and fought down the panic as he rifled through his memories for an explanation as to how he ended up where he was.

Ah, that's right…the 'deserted' lab. He had been so close as to the secret of the philosopher's stone, but the soul-attached guard had been killed by those two homunculi before he could get an answer.

Two dark figures loomed in his mind's eyes as he remembered the created humans. One had been tall with red lips and swaying black hair. The other had been slender with green tinted hair. They both had violet eyes with slits for pupils. Edward shuddered as he recalled his attempt to attack the sin with green-hair. His right arm had broken before he could actually do any damage and the androgynous creature had swiftly taken advantage of that.

So…that explained why his right limb wasn't moving…and why his body hurt so much. But where was he? Obviously he had fainted from blood loss at some point…

Edward doubted that Al had arrived in time to save him. If he had indeed been saved then what explained the chains around his wrist? He was pretty sure that his little brother wouldn't tie him to a bed when he was wounded.

"Those assholes must have taken me here." Edward concluded out loud, the fog lifting slightly from around his mind. As he was now fully awake the pain seemed to grow louder, forcing a small hiss from him.

He looked down, inspecting himself critically. He hoped that the damage wasn't so bad that he couldn't escape. His shirt had been discarded and bandages had been wrapped tightly around his chest. Edward twitched his leg carefully and bit back a cry of pain. Yes, he was sure now, his leg was most definitely broken, or twisted at the very least.

Things weren't looking good. He couldn't use alchemy, he wouldn't be able to run (or move), and he still felt dizzy from all the blood he had lost.

Edward's mind raced as he tried to think of a way to survive. If his captor had stopped his bleeding that meant they wanted him alive, at least for the time being. Otherwise they would have let him simply bleed to death. They had dressed and cleaned his critical wounds but hadn't bothered with the shallower cuts that carried no threat but inflicted much pain.

He pulled weakly at his bound hand and found that even if he were at his full strength the chains would have been very difficult if not impossible to break through. Perhaps when his captors came to him he could somehow trick his way out of the situation he found himself in.

So he laid there, eyes skimming warily across the stained gray walls. He listened to the thump of his heart and the groan of the pipes. The dried blood that caked his hair and face was starting to itch. Edward turned his head to the side and rubbed his face against his arm in an attempt to rub the dry blood off.

When a sharp pain shot through him he hastily discarded the idea and let his head lie limply on the flat pillow. He wondered how Al was doing. He hoped his brother was okay. If anything had happened to his younger brother Edward wouldn't know what to do with himself.

Just as his thoughts begin to turn to his brother the door swung open after a click, banging against the wall. Edward turned his head to glare at whoever was coming into the room.

The tall, green-haired homunculus sauntered into the room eyeing him with a mixture of amusement and disgust. "Wondering when you would come around." He muttered, standing over the bed.

"What do you want?" Edward demanded, narrowing his eyes.

The green-haired boy ignored him and sat on the edge of the mattress, keeping a careful distance away from him as if he was something slimy. "Call me Envy."

"What do you want?" Edward repeated, annoyed that the sin had ignored his question.

Envy paused, considering his question. His violet eyes gleamed harshly in the dull light as he looked down at Edward, a sneer twisting his pale features. "The stone."

"What?" Edward asked him, raising an eyebrow, even though he had a pretty good idea what Envy was talking about.

Envy scowled. "The philosopher's stone. I want you to make it." He hissed, annoyance shining clearly in his eyes. Obviously the shape-shifter didn't relish the fact that he had to go to Edward for this.

The oldest Elric brother's eyes widened in surprise. A memory suddenly flashed into his head. A dark room illuminated pink. A hundred or so convicts huddled together, gazing at him fearfully. His brother pleading for him to stop, telling him that he wasn't worth it. That he didn't want his body back if it meant taking the lives of others. He remembered how to make the philosopher's stone.

"Why?"

Envy growled, reaching over him to grab his twisted leg. Edward screamed when his leg was jerked forward roughly, pain shooting up his body to tingle unpleasantly at his hips.

His eyes squeezed shut as he bit back a whimper, his hand clutching the chain wrapped around it.

Envy leaned over him, his eyes dark with menace. "Doesn't matter _why _shorty, just get it done."

Edward didn't even have the strength to react to the quip on his height. Definitely a bad sign.

"I can't." he said honestly, his eyes cracking open to glare at the sin hovering over him. They had asked him the same question in the deserted lab, using his brother's life as a persuasion. Edward had nearly done it; his hands had been mere centimeters from the transmutation circle. At the last minute he had pulled back. He didn't have it in him to take the life of another. Thankfully an explosion from inside the building had stopped the female homunculus from killing Al and had given Edward the distraction he needed. He had launched himself at Envy but the sin had easily dominated the fight.

Edward wondered vaguely how long he had lasted during his fight with Envy before he had fainted. His memories were a bit blurred.

"You can't?" Envy repeated softly, pulling back to gaze at him blankly.

Edward looked back at him wearily, trying to recall what that black haired woman had told him. She had answered his question on why they wanted the philosopher's stone…but he couldn't quite remember what she had said.

All thoughts of what she may have told him vanished when the image of a beaten suit of armor emerged in his mind. "Where's Al?" he asked suddenly, panic creeping into his voice.

Envy smirked, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "Dunno."

Edward's eyes narrowed angrily. "What do you mean you don't know? If you hurt him then I'll --"

Envy cut him off impatiently. "You really are…" he seemed to be searching for the right word. "Annoying."

Edward blinked, then scowled. "Fuck you." He spat, glaring furiously.

_Smack._

Golden eyes widened and his bound hand jerked instinctively to clutch his stinging, red cheek. His head had been thrown to the side from the impact and he found himself staring at the wall.

Slowly, he turned back to face Envy, seething silently.

The slim homunculus grinned wolfishly. "That shut you up." He murmured, climbing on top of him.

"What are you doing?"

Envy didn't answer him right away, he straddled Edward's hips, pressing his scantly clad body flush against his.

Edward winced when Envy moved against his wounds. His thoughts were buzzing through his head, chattering and muttering in a bewildered way. What was the homunculus doing?

The green-haired sin pressed his lips to Edward's throat, exhaling softly so that his breath tickled across his skin. Edward's brow furrowed as he twisted his head away. "The fuck?"

"You _sure _you can't make the stone?" he purred. Edward wondered at Envy's mood swings.

"I can't…I can't take another's life. I'm not a killer." Edward replied firmly, frowning as he tried to puzzle out what Envy was planning.

Envy shrugged, as if not bothered by the answer. "Then I guess I have no choice." He said softly, almost speaking to himself. Slowly, he rocked his hips against the bound Elric's. He kissed down Edward's neck, lingering at the collarbone.

"Stop!" Edward cried out, not liking the twinge that was sent through his nerves when Envy moved against him like that. He twisted frantically, ignoring the pain it caused. "Get off!"

A pale hand trailed down Edward's bandaged chest to rest on his flat stomach. Envy licked up Edward's throat to a spot under his chin where he sucked at the skin until it grew red. He pulled back, satisfied with the mark, and smirked down at Edward who was staring at him with an expression torn between fear and confusion.

Before the stare alchemist could speak Envy leaned down and captured his lips with bruising force. He thrust his tongue between Edward's parted lips and twined it around his own lax tongue. Automatically Edward bit down upon the intrusion, hoping to force Envy away.

But he didn't back down. The taste of blood soon filled Edward's mouth as it trickled down his throat. As Envy pushed his tongue farther back into his mouth her realized with a jolt that the sin had healed.

So homunculus could heal instantly as well as shape shift. As the tongue invaded his mouth further Edward was tempted to bite down again. He didn't like the metallic taste Envy left on his tongue. But it would really just be wasted effort and the blood had nearly chocked him as it traveled down his throat.

Finally, Envy pulled back, licking his lips. Edward coughed, wishing more than ever that his auto mail wasn't broken. He felt the insane need to wipe his mouth. He looked back up at the sin above him, more confused than ever. Envy _hated_ him…but he…kissed him?

_If you can call that a kiss. _Edward thought grimly. He had expected Envy to beat him into consent, _not _kiss him!

Bewildered, Edward watched Envy move his hand to toy with the buckle of his pants. With a smug glance in Edward's direction, Envy undid the buckle, tossing it to the floor.

A sense of dread consumed Edward as he heard the soft clink as it fell to the ground. "Stop." His voice sounded cracked.

"No." Envy's lips curled into a sneer as he unzipped Edward's pants.

Edward bucked, grunting as the movement jolted his leg. "What…what are you doing?"

Envy laughed harshly and leaned up to brush his lips against Edward's cheek. "Do you know what sex is?"

The youngest state alchemist stared at him blankly. All thoughts were erased from his mind as he stared into the violet orbs mocking him. Suddenly, it struck Edward _exactly _what Envy was planning to do to convince him to make the stone.

He didn't like that. Not one bit.

With a panicked yell he begin to twist and flail about as best as he could in his condition. "No!" He screamed, tugging hysterically at the chains binding his arm. "No, no, no, no!"

As Envy moved to pin him to the mattress Edward bolted up, purposely crashing his skull against Envy's.

Stars swam before his vision as he fell back against the pillow, eyes glazed over as his head throbbed.

Envy cursed, pulling away from him to clutch his head. Edward grinned weakly at his small victory. The homunculus may be able to heal himself, but that didn't mean he couldn't feel pain.

"Bastard." He hissed, squinting his eyes as he struggled to regain his senses.

Envy beat him to it. He towered over Edward, baring his teeth angrily. "You little shit." He snarled, grabbing his shoulder and pinning him to the mattress. Edward pulled back his automail leg and kicked out as hard as he could. His aim was off due to the awkward position, but he did manage to catch Envy in the hip and push him off the bed.

Envy's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. Firm amber eyes clashed with raging violet.

Without speaking Envy moved to snatch Edward's automail leg. Edward struggled to pull it out of his grasp but when Envy slammed his elbow into his wounded chest Edward let out a breathless gasp and let his body go limp.

Before Edward could recover Envy yanked the metal limb out of the socket, tossing it to a corner of the room.

The blonde let out a pained cry as the nerves were disconnected, his eyes watered but he determinedly blinked away the wetness.

Envy smirked and placed a hand on his slender hip, surveying the crippled alchemist. "How pathetic you look. What else can I expect from that _bastard's _son?" he sneered, raw hatred gleaming in his eyes.

He crawled back onto the bed, fisting a hand into Edward's hair. Not bothering to be gentle he undid the tight braid, letting the blonde locks fall free past his shoulders. He locked his fingers around Edward's chin, squeezing down. "I hate you, you know that? I hate you as much as I hate him." his breath was hitched as he leaned closer to Edward so that his words were whispered against his lips.

"I wanted to kill you but Lust warned me not to."

Edward growled, jerking his face to the side. "Because you need me? To become human?" he asked scornfully.

Envy shook his head, eyes mad with excitement. "That's what Lust wants. Why the fuck would I want to become…" he trailed his eyes down Edward's beaten form. _"_Human?" He sounded disgusted at the very thought. "All I want is revenge on _him_."

Edward stared at him, hoping that someone, anyone, would burst into the room and save him.

"But I can't find that asshole anywhere…but then there's always you."

"So kill me." Edward dared him.

Envy cackled softly, shaking his head again. "No, that would be too easy for you. I want you to fucking suffer." He turned his head and nipped at Edward's ear. "You took everything away from me. I'll take everything away from you."

_He's mad. _Edward thought, eyes widening. He tugged at the chains again.

Envy was breathing heavily against his neck as he tugged down the alchemist's pants to his ankles (ankle really). He ignored his cry of protest as he pulled back to shred the last article of clothing.

"Stop!" Edward couldn't help the thread of pure terror from creeping into his voice. "Don't touch me!"

He twisted his body but found that he couldn't move very much due to the lack of limbs. His eyes darted to the door and couldn't help but feel helpless. He was stuck. His automail arm was broken, his automail leg had been removed, his other leg was twisted, and his last working limb was restrained. Even if he did manage to free himself from the chains he wouldn't be able to even limp to the door.

Edward squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the cold body over him press closer to his wounded form. He could handle this…he would get through this…after all; he had been through worst, right?

But he couldn't stop the tremble that shook him as Envy licked his way down his chest, grazing his teeth against his bruised skin.

This was nothing compared to what he had been through….this was nothing.

"Disgusting." Envy's voice hissed into his ear as a pale hand ran down his thigh.

As the sin roughly turned him around onto his stomach he leaned down to whisper, "If you want me to stop then just agree to the terms. It's that simple, shorty."

"N-no…" Edward snarled through clenched teeth. He wouldn't give in…he wouldn't…wouldn't…

Envy let his weight fall onto Edward's broken leg, enjoying the muffled groan it caused. "We'll see how long you can hold out on that." He murmured, shifting his black clothing off.

A wide grin flashed in the dimly lit room before a scream pierced through it. Envy ripped into Edward with a brutal thrust, eyes narrowing with pleasure.

Edward clenched his teeth around the filthy pillow, willing himself to hold back the whimpers of pain. _Don't make a sound…just bear it…_ he told himself strictly, blinking away the tears.

But god it hurt.

Red hot pain raced through him, lighting fire to his already exhausted body. He jerked and twitched uncontrollably as the itching pain tingled through him.

Cold hands pressed down on his back, sharp nails digging into his flesh. "Give up." Envy sneered, pulling out before driving back in.

Edward clenched his fist around the chain as Envy sped up, picking up a rough rhythm. A scream was building in the back of his throat, threatening to escape.

Desperately Edward struggled to escape into his mind, into his memories. He thought of the time when he had gotten auto mail. It had hurt but he had endured it without screaming even once.

If he could go through that without a noise he could get through this.

He thought of his mom, smiling peacefully as she lay in bed, knowing she was soon to die. He thought of her praise whenever he and Al performed alchemy. It always seemed to make her so happy…

_Mother…_

"What are you thinking about _Edward_?" Envy taunted, nibbling at his ear. "You think someone is going to save you?" he ended that sentence with a particularly brutal thrust.

"Shut up."

Envy laughed cruelly as he dug his nails in harder, watching with bright violet eyes as thin lines of blood appeared. "Humans can be so interesting." He mused. Thoughtfully, he paused, giving Edward false hope that it was over.

He grabbed the blonde's hips and hoisted them upwards slightly, making Edward gasp as his leg was jolted at the movement.

"You are all so predictable."

Envy wrapped a cool hand around his length, sending strangely pleasant shocks through the alchemist's body.

"No…" Edward rasped, tears welling up as he felt his body react to the oddly gentle caresses.

Unwanted pleasure built up within him, mingled with the burning pain shooting up and down his back as Envy panted over him.

Disgust gnawed at his mind as a weak moan flitted past his lips. How could he…how could he react this way?

Edward cried out into the pillow when he came, warmth spreading through him. As the pleasure began to leave him he was vaguely aware of Envy coming inside of him, shooting hot liquid into him.

Tears rolled down his cheeks but he smiled grimly all the same. It was over. He made it…he had survived…

Envy was standing over him, fully dressed and sneering. "Pathetic. Truly pathetic."

A sudden yell from beyond the locked door made Envy spin around, the taunting smile disappearing into a scowl. The door suddenly broke open, the lock flying to the floor with a clatter.

Several alchemists and troops stood at the entrance alongside with Al who was glaring at Envy through the armor with red eyes.

Edward shut his eyes, feeling himself beginning to drift into pleasant darkness. He could hear the sounds of a fight starting, it sounded strangely far away though…as if he was underwater.

Strong arms were suddenly holding him, freeing his bound wrist from the bed. Edward nestled into body holding him, seeking the warmth it offered to his naked and beaten body.

He had survived. Just like he had expected himself too.

Edward Elric had seen hell before he had even met the sin who called himself Envy. This event would become just another nightmare that would haunt his dreams. Just another feather plucked from his crippled wings.

0o0o0o0o0

Joh: Wow. Can't believe I wrote something that angsty! I'm not even in an angst mood!

Jessie: Maybe you were hungry dear?

Joh: Maybe….maybe….

Jessie: Oh and this is a one-shot for those who might ask for more.

Joh: Yes, please don't ask me to continue this because then I'll feel bad for not continuing this. See, I've started SO many stories that I can hardly keep up with them…

Jessie: So please don't pressure my sis for more!

Joh: Besides, this one-shot sucked so much I doubt anyone would want anymore anyway…


End file.
